


Jaydhe: Seduce(?)

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Species Swap, Troll Genitalia, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: Thinking about Johnen got her angry, and possibly in a sexual way, but she was absolutely, totally, one-hundred-percent unsure. His smug fucking grin whenever he was over and managed to somehow trick her face into a cake, again. Or deploying a rake from his captchalogue just in time for her to step on it and smack her in the face. She was the smartest Jadeblood in a generation and yet this highblooded clown (not literally) managed to get one over on her every single time. The last time, he had managed to let a bucket drop onto her head from the door, and she just absolutely lost her shit on the first bonk.Wait. A bucket?Huh. Maybe Roesae was onto something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by a user who wishes to remain anonymous. Names and blood colors were provided to me.

"It's a shame, really," Roesae said, halfway between a murmur and a spoken phrase, her hands working at Jaydhe's hair with the practiced skill that only a very dedicated moirail could accomplish. The setting? Why, nowhere else but Jaydhe's hive, over in the brooding caverns. While, normally, access might be limited to Jades alone, when you were of Roesae's stature in society, and your hive was literally underwater, you sort of found yourself with the ability to waltz wherever you felt like on land. Roesae's black-painted nails ran through Jaydhe's hair, occasionally giving her a lovely scratch on the scalp, digging in with the kind of moirail firmness that lay in between petting and kismesis ripping.

"Yeah..." Jaydhe sighed, a mixture of wistfulness and sorrow as the canine-coded Jadeblood leaned into Roesae's touch, letting her fuchsia blooded friend attend to her pale needs. Roesae was petite and powerful - like almost every Fuchsia, should it come to a fistfight, Jaydhe had no doubts that her friend could punch a hole in the other person's sternum, but she crammed that all into a very petite body, hidden under a thin layer of fat that made her look much less impressive than she actually was. These powerful hands continued to scratch the worry out of Jaydhe's keratin glands. Scratch, scratch, scratch. "I just don't get it! Is he  _trying_ to bulgeblock me like that? It's so rude!!!" She whined, burrowing her face in her hands before pulling herself a little further into Roesae's lap.

"I think worrying about the thought processes of Egbart is a bit like worrying about the thought processes of a furred verminuisance. It's acting on instinct, you're getting annoyed, and ultimately, nothing productive is gained in the process." Roesae explained, moving her hands down to Jaydhe's shoulders, letting her moirail's vastly longer mane of hair filter between her digits like water pouring out of a sink. She let her hands drift further down just for a moment, running them through, pulling out a tangle in Jaydhe's uncared-for mane. It seemed, at times, like Roesae was really the only one caring for it. But that was fine.

"Are you calling Johnen stupid?" Jaydhe asked, turning her head a degree or two to the side. Despite the size difference, she was surprisingly comfortable in Roesae's lap, the arrangement a common one. Jaydhe, at least outwardly, was at least two whole Roesae-masses put together, and about a head and a half taller. Judging from what little imperial propaganda Jaydhe had consumed, Roesae would likely grow into her ancestor's height eventually, but right now, Jaydhe enjoyed the size difference, for reasons she couldn't articulate even if she tried. She sounded approximately halfway between offended and amused.

"You know better than anyone else the depths of my affection for him, but yes, I am calling him stupid." Roesae snarked back, her powerful hands squeezing knots out of Jaydhe's back muscles while the Jadeblood slumped against her. "Here's a consideration, though: have you considered that hey may, in fact, be flirting with you?"

That got Jaydhe's attention. She shot up in her seat, squishing Roesae a little in a way that forced air out of her like a toothpaste tube, air that turned into a mild chuckle, nonetheless. "What? That runt?" Was the last thing she said before she began immediately tuning out anything else Roesae suggested or talked about. Ideas were already percolating in her head, the kind of way that hot water percolated around caffiene pod grounds during a morning's brew, seeping into bitter, stimulating concepts that dripped and filtered through, leaving only a black, thin liquid to pour into the mug of her ideas. 

* * *

Jaydhe was trying, but this was honestly more of a slog than wading through the Mother Grub's secretions, even without a dress on. Not that you'd catch Jaydhe dead wearing a dress while attending to her brooding cavern duties, or in general, because she was the kind of girl that cared more about practicality than appearances when it came to clothes, like most other trolls. Roesae had sent her a couple of e-books about the psychological, physiological, and psychosexual nature of kismesissitude after their shooshpap session was over and done with, and Jaydhe was trying  _so_ hard to absorb them.

Her eyes were glazing over, and not out of any kind of raw animal lust. No, it was more that all of this stuff was so incredibly, loathsomely boring that she couldn't stand to read more than a couple of sentences at a time, segmenting it into woefully ineffective chunks in her brain. She was far more interested in stuff like spaceship construction, or proper beam rifle attenuation, or the exact conversion ratios between a helmsman's psionic potentiator readings and the given output in knots given the standard 5% margin of error and environmental variables x, y, and z. That was all rigor and structure, all stuff she could get behind, but this? Absolute faff.

Thinking about Johnen got her angry, and possibly in a sexual way, but she was absolutely, totally, one-hundred-percent unsure. His smug fucking grin whenever he was over and managed to somehow trick her face into a cake, again. Or deploying a rake from his captchalogue just in time for her to step on it and smack her in the face. She was the smartest Jadeblood in a generation and yet this highblooded clown (not literally) managed to get one over on her every single time. The last time, he had managed to let a bucket drop onto her head from the door, and she just absolutely lost her shit on the first bonk.

Wait. A bucket?

Huh. Maybe Roesae was onto something.

And worst of all was Daveed! Every single time she tried to put the moves on him, somehow, Johnen got in the way. It was always something! Either he was physically there and did something stupid that drew the conversation from flirtatious back down into the unworthy grounds of friendship conversation, or he trolled one of them through Trollian, or Jaydhe messed up in her attempts somehow in a way she could always without fail trace back to Johnen, even if he wasn't physically or electronically proximate. She had been trying to pail with Daveed for about half a sweep, and  _somehow_ ,  _every time_ it got interrupted! It wasn't fair!

Thinking about his dumb fucking face, she let out a grunt and threw her tablet into her pile of stuffed lusii, hard enough to get a little bit of catharsis out of the act, but softly enough that she didn't damage her precious, precious computer.

It was time to pay Johnen a visit.

* * *

gearspringGardener [GG] has begun trolling eminentBuffoon [EB]  
GG: hi johnen!  
EB: hi jaydhe! what's up?  
GG: hehehe  
GG: look outside!  
EB: ?  
EB: oh! um, hi!  
EB: what are you doing here?  
GG: ive got a present for you!!!  
GG: so you should open up! >:D  
gearspringGardener [GG] has stopped trolling eminentBuffoon [EB]

"You..." Jaydhe growled the second the door opened, stepping into Johnen's modest hive and grabbing him by the shoulders. Her smile was all pleasantry and venom as she kicked the door shut with her heel, listening for the rattling of objects and trinkets on their shelves with a satisfied grin. "Are my rival!"

"What?" Johnen asked, distressed by the chipper tone at which one of his friends just said something kind of worrying. His heart was sinking. He knew that Jaydhe was far stronger than him on pretty much every level that mattered in a physical confrontation, and he thought about that every step backwards, Jaydhe's footfalls accelerating until she had him pressed up against the most conveniently located wall. He squirmed uncomfortably, forced to either be eye level with Jaydhe's chest, or looking up at her face. Either option was about as intimidating than the other option, just in different, intriguingly fear-inducing ways.

"I just told you, dumpass! You're my enemy now! We're kismesises!" Jaydhe said with a triumphant grin, her fingers digging into Johnen's shoulders a little harder. This felt right to her - Johnen, her, a wall to pin him on, and the sensation of his endoskeleton being squeezed through his skin.

"I don't think you can just declare that and it'll be true," Johnen said, trying to not immediately have his shoulder bones broken for his insolence, but unable to resist cracking a smile in her face. This, obviously, made Jaydhe angrier, so she pulled him towards her and thumped his back against the wall. Johnen let out a soft grunt and felt his bulge twitch in its sheath. "You, like, actually need to work at it?"

Even with all of Jaydhe's bared fangs, she couldn't stop him from snarking. She growled, and Johnen's face grew flush with blue while he looked back down at her chest, and then further down to her feet, like he was undressing her (he was not, he was just trying not to brazenly stare at her rumble spheres while also avoiding a face that was about to eat him). Her growling only intensified, and she felt the familiar stirrings that she normally only felt when looking at Daveed. Yes, this was right. Johnen was meant to be her kismesis, and she, his. "You dropped a bucket on my head! How is that not a  _brazen_ blackflirt?"

"I..." Johnen started, trying to get smaller underneath Jaydhe. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it before. She was so strong and smart and powerful, and he was just a little creature of pranks and japes. He admired her, but on the other hand, she was  _so_ easy to get the upper hand on, regardless of all of her book smarts. Easily distracted, easily tricked, and very, very easily pranked. It made her such a pliable target for his many amusing ideas, and he always got a thrill out of her resulting tantrum... So was that what a kismesissitude was like?

And he  _did_ drop a bucket on her head. In retrospect, that joke was a great deal more sexually charged than he had intended it to be. "I guess it is, isn't it? Haha..." Johnen quipped nervously, still staring at their feet. Jaydhe's were in sandals, and he was kind of taken by surprise, so he was just barefoot. "So..."

"So!!??" She said, yelling it out before correcting herself. "I mean, so?"

"So, should we give it a shot? You seemed pretty jazzed up about it." Johnen asked, flinching when she gave a little derisive snort and bounced him against the wall again before letting him go, her hands dropping to her side.

"Okay!" Jaydhe declared, and then stood there.

"Uh."

"Uhm..."

"You don't know what kismesises do, do you?"

"Shut up! You don't either."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who suggested it."

"But you  _are_ the one that dropped a bucket on my head!"

"Oh, I didn't know you were so thin skinned!"

**_SMACK!_ **

Johnen reeled and shuddered with the sudden impact of a palm across his face, bouncing and skipping on his foot like a video game character struck by the protagonist. His cheek was burning from pain, but mostly just from embarrassment, as Jaydhe lunged towards him, bent her knees, and opened her mouth to say something. Johnen didn't let her even start, though, before he slapped her back. Not as hard as he could, because he didn't want to hurt her, but enough that she knew that this was a fight.

Jaydhe was not sure if this was a fight. Johnen slapped her hard enough that it stung for maybe half a second, and she had slapped him pretty hard, but was she holding back? She was sure she could've knocked a tooth out if she gave it a full whack. When John slapped her again with the other hand, she bared her teeth and backhanded him a little more roughly, pulling a grunt of pain out of him as he flopped onto the carpet. Jaydhe was very, very unsure of what exactly she was doing, but the natural next step seemed to be to climb on top of Johnen, pinning him down with her weight and size, her knees aside his pelvis, her hands on his shoulders. A little bit of blood trickled from Johnen's nose and Jaydhe was about to go ballistic.

Not in an angry way, no. Instead, her bulge had almost completely unsheathed itself, and was busy squirming inside of her panties. Johnen slapped her again, with a little more force behind it, but Jaydhe was both unsatisfied and amused, up until Johnen grabbed a hold of her shoulders and leveraged himself sideways, twisting her over onto the ground, putting both of his knees to the sides of just one of Jaydhe's legs. She growled, caught his arms, and tugged them out from under him, making him faceplant into her chest before she wound up and rolled in the other direction, pinning Johnen back on his back.

Her skin was starting to show a fine layer of sweat while John grabbed at her hips and wrenched her off of him, thumping her onto the floor hard enough that she let out an "Oof!" before grabbing his arms again, prepared to pull them out from under him. Johnen was prepared for the same trick, this time, and sat up on top of her, no longer using his arms to prop himself up. His hips were pressed to her stomach and his loud breathing was making his body roll against her.

She definitely noticed. It was only making her hotter.

Her arm shooting up, Jaydhe lurched forward like she was doing crunches, grabbing Johnen's hair and pulling him back down to the ground. She quickly slapped an arm around his hips and  _pressed_ back up into him, grinding herself against his leg, a small spot of jade appearing on the front of her dress. With Johnen firmly in her grasp, she rolled him back over, this time making sure to pin his arms, and hovered over him like an imperial drone. Staring. Wanting.

Johnen sighed, unable to stop himself from shivering in the process, the air filtering through his inhalation nodules and causing him to shudder like he was caught in a snowstorm. He wouldn't tell Jaydhe out loud, but his bulge had slipped out and into his boxers, and was currently trying very hard to paint something blue. Without a nook to suffice, it just gently pressed against his thighs, as quietly as he could make it. While it looked like he was squinting and preparing to pitch a fit, in reality, he was just trying really hard to not let his bulge make any noise. 

Jaydhe looked down at him, her breathing beginning to slow. At some point in the past two minutes of slapping, she had begun to pant like a barkbeast.

| 

Johnen looked up at her, his breathing beginning to slow. At some point in the past two minutes of slapping, he had begun to squirm like a hoprat in heat.  
  
---|---  
  
"I guess you win, huh?" Johnen asked, turning his head to the side, letting her see the fruits of her labor. The firmest slap was the first one, and even the backhand that appeared to make him bleed was just forcing out something that the first slap started. His cheeks were daydream warm and dark blue, with a vaguely palm-shaped imprint pressed into it.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Jaydhe said, blushing the same amount as her kismesis(?) even though he struck her way less hard. It was pretty obvious why, though. Despite her best efforts, Jaydhe's bulge had slipped out from underneath her panties, trying to slap against the insides of her thighs. She pretended not to hear it. Johnen also pretended not to hear it.

"Now what?" Johnen asked, laughing as he looked back up at her. Already, both of their irises had begun to fill in with color, just barely, indicating the cusp of maturity they sat upon. 9 sweeps, and neither of them understood how to hatefuck. Wasn't that a damn shame?

"What do kismesises normally do after a fight?" Jaydhe asked between puffs of air, usually able to get three or four words out edgewise against her body's own interruptions. Johnen shrugged.

"Do you expect me to know any more than you do?"

"All I know is from videos!"

They stared at each other in silence, although it was less of a stare-off and more of a series of furtive glances as it grew harder and harder to ignore the wet sounds from between Jaydhe's legs. "Should I... help with that? Since you won?" Johnen asks, his eyes locking into place, looking upwards at Jaydhe.

"That... seems right?" Jaydhe replied, lowering herself a little bit and reaching down to grab at her dress, slowly pulling it up her legs. Like the rest of her, they were naturally strong, with no workout musculature, just what the Mother Grub decided she was worth giving post-pupation. She wasn't ripped, just strong as hell. Then, rather suddenly, she just grabs at her dress and tugs it off over her head, revealing the plain bra and panties that she had worn for the occasion (which was significantly more than her typical underwear of "nothing"). 

Johnen certainly wasn't complaining. His eyes widened, and he examined what he saw, and it was good. His shoulders grabbed, Jaydhe flipped them over, shoved her thumbs down into the waistband of her panties, and shimmied out of them, leaving her just in her bra, and Johnen in literally all of his clothes.

It wasn't like Jaydhe was his first rodeo, but she was his first kismesis. But he was giving her a reward for winning the slap fight. But she could easily overpower him again. But, but, but, and by the time he started moving, Jaydhe grabbed his hair in a bunch and pulled him in to kiss her. It was rough and exciting, her fangs clipping at his lips, a light sting that bled into a warmth that met the warmth of her skin beneath him. He pulled himself down against her and pressed his head into her neck, using his teeth for purchase. Her body wasn't sure whether it wanted to growl and slap him away or moan and pull him closer, so she growled and pulled him closer, sending the perfect kind of mixed signal that made him begin frantically pulling off his clothes.

Stuff was getting caught on other stuff, Jaydhe's hand slapping on Johnen's ass and then tugging his pants down. Nails clipped hip as teeth clipped neck, Johnen now in the nude, the shorter indigoblood's shorter bulge winding and pressing and grinding into Jaydhe's skin. At some point, her bra came off, and Johnen's mouth latched right on, hungrily pulling her nipple between his teeth.

It was at approximately this point that they both lost control of themselves.

It was like a haze had descended, and Johnen suddenly couldn't breathe, couldn't get enough, biting and licking, running his tongue across Jaydhe's breasts. Her nails raked into his back while she clutched his hair, pulling it tightly, and his mouth closed down onto her, catching flesh within its toothsome prison, digging in until it would form a nice bruise, sucking inwards. He popped his mouth off and kissed and nibbled his way down her chest, across her stomach, her free hand limply dragging off of his back until it, too, was tangled in his messy hair.

Jaydhe let out a loud, keening moan when Johnen took her writhing bulge into his mouth, feeling his teeth scrape against its ridges, the tip of his tongue and the tip of her tendril curling together like they were trying to tie knots with each other. Her nails dug into his scalp as she tightened her grip, his head bobbing up and down, glassy and translucent lubricant slick running down his chin. She tried to force him back down, but he managed to pull his mouth away and bit down hard on her inner thigh, reaching up to dig his fingers into the folds of her nook. Her hands balled up into fists, a jade colored mess forming between her thighs as she tried to sit up, only to be met by Johnen's palm pushing her back lying down, against her chest. Johnen's bulge slapped idly against the ground, leaving a trail of blue against the floor, but that was fine.

She won, after all.

He left a little trail of bruises along the inside of her thigh while her bulge spasmodically thrashed against his face, eager for more stimulation that wasn't coming. Johnen was fully prepared to use almost entirely his mouth and tongue, marking up Jaydhe's thighs to his liking before pressing his face back up against her nook. He graced the base of it with his teeth, running his tongue up the first couple of inches, while he slid two fingers into her, pumping them in and out. Turning his head sideways let him more easily kiss his way up her length. When he was about an inch from the tip, he gracefully ceded control of his neck to Jaydhe's strong arms, letting her force him back down, almost gagging slightly as it filled his mouth.

Luckily, he didn't have to take it for long. Jaydhe's moans throughout the process were exquisite, and as he continued to use his tongue to play with her, they began to slowly morph from moans into louder groans, and then, shortly thereafter, her legs and chest marked by bites and hickeys, her bulge inside of Johnen's mouth, from loud groans into screams. Her climax was as explosive as it was built up to be, the tip of her tentabulge dilating just enough to begin dumping gobs of jade slurry from her genebladder, all the way up her length, and into his mouth. She could hear him swallowing messily and loudly, and that only made her orgasm build in intensity, her entire body clenching up like she was trying to do a sit-up, her legs slamming shut around Johnen's mouth, her hands threatening to remove chunks of hair from his head.

By the time she was almost finished, Johnen had started to anxiously tap against the inside of her thigh, and she let herself relax. Johnen extricated himself from her bulge with a loud, sharp inhale, thick, sticky slurry dribbling down from his lips. The front of his chest was coated in the stuff, and Jaydhe's legs were sticky with mess. He crawled up along her, not minding the puddles and trails on the floor, wrapping his legs around one of Jaydhe's and kissing her cheek.

Of course, in the process, getting her covered in her own fluids. She put an arm around him and pulled him closer.


	2. Chapter 2

The shower's water would be cool for us, but for a midblood and a highblood, it was a pretty warm shower. Hotter for Johnen, of course, to the point where he tried to let the bulk of it wash over his taller... Kismesis? Friend? Person that he just made cum that they have kind of an antagonistic relationship but not really intense enough to be kismesises, but definitely not friends? Either way, the water was mostly for Jaydhe. It just barely stung.

His hands hung around her hips, his body pressed up against her from behind, while she let the lukewarm water wash her own slurry off from her body. Did she think it was silly that Johnen was hiding from the shower water? Yeah, especially considering that the shower was his idea, but she didn't have any actual objection to staying in the ablution chamber longer than necessary. It wasn't like she had the issue that a particular species of sentient primates had where too much water would make her skin get weird and pruney.

Words were decidedly left unexchanged, just Johnen holding her hips, his cheek pressed against her back, his weight leaning into her. Their wrestling and slapping had gotten the two of them so worked up, but now Johnen was being so exquisitely tender again that it was making her blood pusher ache, pumping harder than when they were fighting. She was so confused that it was starting to wrap around into frustration, but not the kind of frustration that had ultimately led to Johnen's mouth becoming her pail - moreso the kind of frustration that would keep her up at night, if she didn't have the source here to actively work it out.

Still, she was reticent. Johnen's hands roamed up to her muscles, and she could feel his breath quicken against her wet skin. The thumping of his pusher caught between them, just by the feelings of his fingers on her muscles. Her hands ran down from Johnen's wrists to his forearms, then back to his shoulders, giving her own joints a little stretch, before she brought them back up, back along his arms, shoulder to elbow, elbow to wrist, wrist to hand, hand to chest. Johnen's relative shortness, as it were, put him at perfect groping height, his claws delicately sinking into Jaydhe's rumble spheres. She sighed softly, leaning into him while he leaned back, letting her palms linger against the back of his hands.

Johnen did something extremely silly, and kissed the space between Jaydhe's shoulder blades, purring happily. Let's not discount his side of the equation here, because he was having equally mixed feelings about the issue at hand. On one hand, fighting her, wrestling and slapping and letting her pail with his mouth, was exciting. It made his heart throb in a way that looking at blackrom porn never quite did. On the other hand, this shower had quickly turned into such a blatantly red interaction that he was having trouble considering a world where he could really hate her. But on the other hand, he  _did_ hate her not fifteen minutes ago, for slapping him. But on the other hand...

And in both hands, there were her titties. He squeezed them, not hard, not with intent to pinch or poke or cut with his claws, but just to feel them, her warm skin sandwiching his hands between her chest and her hands. He kissed her back again, and let his purring reverberate through her body.

Jaydhe thought he was such a dork.

"So..." Jaydhe started, pulling his hands away just for long enough that she could turn around and clamp them back to her chest, while she let hers ghost against his shoulders, falling down his side and then bouncing off invisible springs to return to his neck. She didn't even want to throttle him right now. He was far and away the most adorable little dork, the cutest doofus, the most aggravating prankster in the entirety of Alternia, and she was frustrated about it.

"So..." Johnen replied, quietly looking up at her. Without his glasses, the indigo fill in his eyes (less than Jaydhe's green, since he was a couple of months younger) looked so much smaller. Somehow, it made Johnen look both innocent and mature. Jaydhe didn't even need to resist the urge to strangle him, because it wasn't there. She continued not resisting the nonexistent urge. He looked down at her feet. It felt like she had pushed him up against the wall again, but an invisible wall, made of emotions and confusion rather than of hive material.

"What _are_ we?" Jaydhe asked, breaking the silence after a minute of running water and little else. At this point, Johnen's hands had slipped off of her chest and were resting comfortably on her hips, and he had taken a couple of steps closer, and when they breathed in  _just_ so, barely syncing, their stomachs touched. Just a bit. Maybe even by bare molecules. "Are we... A thing? This doesn't... feel black anymore, does it?"

Johnen shook his head, and took a step closer. Water was getting caught between their skin, pooling up and running over, and he took a step closer, looking up at her, her looking down at him. His arms slid from her hips to the small of her back, and her arms pushed back from his shoulders to the back of his neck, forming an incomplete noose. No, not a noose. A cradle? Stop trying to compare it to things, she told herself. Just hold him.

"No, not really," Johnen responded, almost impossible to hear over the running water. He turned his head sideways again, letting his ear press to her sternum, while she considered, and then discarded the thought of, leaning down to bite his horn. "But, uh. Does it matter?"

Somehow, this was a revelation to Jaydhe, much in the way that a brick to the head could be considered a revelation. Her pusher skipped a beat and she hugged him closer, realizing a little too late that she was getting her own slurry, still on wimpy Johnen's chest, all over her. "I don't know." She admitted, one of the few times that she had ever even uttered that phrase. It seemed that Johnen had a way of making her say it, almost like forcing it out of her. "Can I think about it?"

Johnen let out the tiniest whine when Jaydhe pulled away, using a rag to scrub her sticky jade slurry off of her body. She held it up to the ablution chamber's water dispensary, getting the green out, and then turned the temperature down a notch before pressing the rag into Johnen's hands silently. "I don't see why not?" He replied, grabbing soap flakes from his canister, letting them dissolve into a fine, fuzzy black foam, running it over his chest. They fizzed hard when they touched Jaydhe's fluids, and a firm wiping managed to scrape them off of Johnen's cool skin, now that the shower was at a more tolerable temperature. He might as well get clean while he's dealing with soap.

Jaydhe leaned back into the tile wall, just watching him, brushing hair out of her eyes. She stared him down while he lathered up, water mixing with cleaning product to form a thin gel, bubbling over the surface of his skin. The way it highlighted his figure, made his epidermis glisten like it was coated in a fine layer of sweat. Dumb fucking Johnen. Jaydhe would bet her whole monthly allowance that he didn't realize how suggestive he was being (she would be right), his hand dipping down between his legs to clean the pen-ink blue from between his thighs.

Johnen turned away from her, and considered asking her to get his back, but decided against it, in what had rapidly become an annoyingly recurring pattern of people being unable to make up their minds. Instead, she just watched as he reached backwards and spread his posterior invitingly, running his soap-slick hand up between his cheeks before the cool water washed it away. Jaydhe stared and stared like if she looked harder she could burn a hole through him, and convinced herself that she might've seen a flash of Johnen's waste chute exterior, a quick blip of blue.

When Johnen turned back around, he's only slightly startled to see that Jaydhe's bulge had slipped back out of its sheath, and even Jaydhe didn't realize that she had begun idly working it with her thumb, grinding it against the base. Completely, one hundred percent out. Johnen looked up at her meekly, the water finally doing its job of removing the soap and sweat and cum and other assorted ills from his body, letting them swirl down the drain and disappear into the aether, where he wouldn't think about them any further.

For some reason, Johnen felt like they were about to make another mess.

"Do you, uh, need help with that?" Johnen asked, nervously, but fully prepared to take another shot in the mouth if Jaydhe wanted him to. Imagine his considerably increased surprise value when Jaydhe backs him up against the wall again, shuddering at the cold water, and grabs his wrists.

"No!... Actually, I think I'm going to be helping you this time!" Jaydhe exclaimed, showing off her row of perfectly beautiful fangs. Her canines almost glinted in the dim ablutionblock light, while she moved his wrists together and gripped them tightly with just one hand, pushing them up against the opposite wall, keeping Johnen cornered. Johnen shivered, his bulge already beginning to slip out of its containment. Shorter and fatter than Jaydhe's, it reached out, trying to grab the air, their tips tangling for a moment before Jaydhe pulled her hips away, leaning down into Johnen.

Her other hand reaches down, peeling open the folds of Johnen's nook like pages from a book, feeling his lubricant fluid sluice down her fingers. He whimpered, straining his wrists against her grip, a Troll Pavlovian response to his bulge coming out in the shower making him want to jerk it, forever a creature of habit. Alas, he could not.

Jaydhe was in control here.

She continued to massage his folds with her fingertips, her breath unbearably warm on his neck as she slowly closed her mouth down on him. Compared to his nibbles and bites, this was far more gentle - but Jaydhe had the sharper teeth, so he counted his blessings. He bucked his hips, trying to get more friction, but whenever he moved, Jaydhe pulled her hand just a little bit away, enough to remove any benefit his bucking would give him. She wasn't even attending to his bulge in the slightest, just using her middle finger to work the outside of his nook. "P-please..." Johnen whined, his toes curling and uncurling against the slick shower floor.

Jaydhe smirked against his neck and kissed down his collarbone. "Please what?" She teased, looking up at him. Bending herself to be lower down than Johnen was an intriguing sensation, and not one she was familiar or comfortable with, but it made teasing him just that much easier. She was addicted to the way he was squirming. Putty in her hands.

"Please touch m-" He begged, breaking out into a squeal once Jaydhe's middle finger penetrated his slit, digging up into him. She began pressing into his bulge from underneath, causing Johnen to release a loud half-groan, half whine, his bulge immediately finishing the slow operation of coming out of its sheath with a wet, impatient squelch. She forced her finger in and out, letting Johnen get nice and worked up, his bulge trying to coil around her wrist, every time thwarted by Jaydhe pulling away more until it settled. An agonizing sensation of repetitive stimulation, up until the point where Jaydhe grabbed his bulge by the base.

"Do you wanna pail?" She asked his bulge teasingly, not even addressing him. "Does Johnen's squirmy little thing want to get in my nook?" She gave it a tight squeeze and started to jerk, thoroughly lubricated hand sliding against the surface with ease, up until the tip dilated and Johnen started to cum.

* * *

"Do you think they're actually going to show up?" Roesae asked, watching with a quirked eyebrow as her rustblooded friend played with his grubsteak with a fork in hand. He cut it up into four pieces, applying the appropriately colored grubsauce, and was busy thoroughly prodding at the blue and green chunks, as if that would make them show any faster. Picking up the ruddiest of the grubsteak chunks with the tines of his fork, he put it in his mouth and delicately began to chew with all the finesse of a drunk cholerbear on a foot-mounted four-wheel device.

The two moons hung overhead pleasantly, casting their evening outing in a faint lunar glow. "Who knows? Maybe she killed him." Daveed mumbled through a mouthful of food and a shit-eating grin.

"That's not an actual answer." Roesae snarked back, her eyebrow raising higher at the sound of two very out-of-breath trolls in the distance, running and stumbling their way to the table. Neither one of them said a word as they settled into their seats, Jaydhe next to Daveed, and Johnen sliding in next to Roesae. It was obvious to everyone that Johnen was wearing Jaydhe's oversized shirt, a couple of flecks of indigo and jade across the collar from their messy floor blowjob. Collateral damage, as it were. It was similarly obvious to everyone that Jaydhe was wearing one of Johnen's much smaller shirts, although Daveed wasn't complaining at being able to see her abs better, blessing his moonglasses from blocking the direction of his pupils from being known. "Oh, it's a pleasure to see you two finally made it."

"Boy, am I hungry!" Jaydhe replied nonchalantly, trying to get the attention of the waiter. The silence was both awkward and palpable, although it was clear that the heiress and the rustblood at the table were both having a very amused time at their friends expense. They ordered their food, and once the waiter left earshot, Roesae immediately grabbed a hold of Johnen's collar.

"I bet." She said, pulling Johnen's shirt to the side, holding it taut over Johnen's shoulder to show off his hickeys, deep, blooming purple-blue, to the table. "I imagine sucking face wasn't quite enough to feed an appetite worked by ravenous, calorie-consuming pailing sessions?"

Jaydhe looked at her feet, considering them a far more interesting usage of her eyes at the moment, while the other two stared at Johnen, who stared forward blankly at nothing in particular.

"Alright, Roesae, pay up." Daveed quipped, earning him a swift kick in the shins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ttmiyh)  
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
